Slayer, Interrupted, Part Four
is the fifty-ninth issue of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Scott Lobdell and Fabian Nicieza and illustrated by Cliff Richards. Synopsis Don’t miss the final chapter of the four-issue story arc, "Slayer, Interrupted" as Buffy discovers the horrible secret being kept deep in the bowels of one of Los Angeles’s premier mental institutions. Committed by her parents, Buffy finds herself not knowing whom to trust. Now it’s up to her to save a group of young girls from the demon that feeds off the sick teenagers hospitalized within. The second book of the Buffy: Year One trilogy wraps up, leading into her parents’ divorce, and her arrival in Sunnydale."Buffy the Vampire Slayer #59 Slayer Interrupted (Part 4 of 4)". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved in October 10, 2017‎. Continuity *This story includes the false memories around Dawn Summers, before she was created in "Buffy vs. Dracula". *Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce Summers are yet to move to Sunnydale, making this story previous to the series’s debut episode "Welcome to the Hellmouth". *Buffy’s parents have had her committed to a mental hospital, which she later mentions in "Normal Again". *Dr. Primrose recalls Buffy slaying Lothos at Hemery High School ("The Origin"), as well as Marcus and Mary Lou Sidle in Las Vegas ("Viva Las Buffy!"). *Giles’s father and grandmother are mentioned as watchers, as he would reveal to Buffy in "Never Kill a Boy on the First Date". *Giles jokes about Wesley taking his job, as he would eventually do in "Bad Girls". Appearances Individuals *April Levine *Buffy Summers *Dawn Summers *Edna Giles *Mr. Giles *Joyce Summers *Lothos *Pike *Primrose *Quentin Travers *Rakagore *Rupert Giles *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce Organizations and Titles *Doublemeat Palace *Summers family *Slayer *Watcher *Watchers Council Species *Demon *Human Locations *Las Vegas, USA *Los Angeles, USA **Asylum **Hemery High School *Galway, Ireland **Blackshed *England Weapons and Objects *Axe *Summers' Jeep Death Count *Rakagore, axed by Buffy Summers. Behind the Scenes Production *The title is a reference to the novel Girl, Interrupted (1993), about a young woman’s experiences in a psychiatric hospital. A film adaption was made in 1999, starring Winona Ryder. *Brian Horton’s cover homages an illustration from "Alice’s Adventure in Wonderland" (1865). *The photocover includes a promotional photo for ''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' season two. *This story is part of the second book of the Buffy: Year One trilogy, the last stories of Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic, about Buffy Summers as a Slayer before her arrival in Sunnydale. Distribution *'' '' was the 147º best selling comic issue in its publishing month, with 14,777 sales in July 2003 at comic specialty stores."Top 300 Comics Actual--July 2003." ICv2, August 11, 2003. Retrieved April 10, 2018. Collections *"Slayer, Interrupted" *"Omnibus: Volume 1" *"Classic 5: Slayer, Interrupted" Goofs, Bloopers & Continuity Errors *Giles refers to Wesley as “Mr. Price”, instead of “Mr. Wyndam-Pryce”. Other *The picture included in the photocover had been previously used in comic issue The Final Cut. *This arc’s title is eventually used again in Buffy the Vampire Slayer Season Nine fifth issue Slayer, Interrupted. Gallery Cover Artwork BC-59-00b.jpg|Brian Horton main cover S2c11.jpg|Original picture for photocover nl:Slayer, Interrupted, Deel Vier Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic